


【黑豹】豹玫瑰ABO

by xsmile_xx



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: ABO, M/M, everpanther, 豹玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmile_xx/pseuds/xsmile_xx
Summary: 不开车的ABO都是耍流氓，发情期梗万岁。年操有，年上豹和像小猫咪一样的乖玫瑰。爽就完事儿了！





	【黑豹】豹玫瑰ABO

埃弗雷特蜷缩着身体，想把自己隐藏，他想将自己隐藏成不起眼的、未能释放的花蕾，却藏不住甜美的芬芳从花芯处弥漫开来。淡淡的花香味不知从何时充斥着整个空间，玫瑰花的香气掺杂着些许的茶香和松木的气息，埃弗雷特难耐地蠕动着身体，从微凉的床单表面传来的温度只能或多或少地安抚他，让他内心的不安和躁动稍微减缓。他像是渴了许久的旅人终于找到了一捧清泉，清凉的液体顺着咽喉吞下压制住了他的渴望，却又不足以彻底让他解渴。

埃弗雷特皱着眉，从唇缝间吐露呻吟和喘息。他本无意如此，只是大腿根处无意识地摩擦着，不曾被人探访过的密径像小溪潺潺地流着让他脸色羞红的液体。他紧抓着床单，试图掩盖自己逐渐湿透的腿间，像失禁一样的感觉太过于让人觉得羞耻，但他控制不住，这是他的天性。作为Omega，这不是他人生中迎来的第一个发情期，却是第一个他在没有抑制剂的帮助下度过的发情期。

现在还只是个开始，他清楚地知晓课本上所有有关发情期的理论知识，却从来没有真正经历过其中被不止一次描述过的，最难耐的部分。他想，抑制剂一度陪伴了他度过了不少的日子，而现在没有了它，他应该得去找点别的什么来代替——他很清楚他想要的是什么，他需要什么。

伸手去够放在床头柜上的那串手链，埃弗雷特的指尖轻轻抚过其中一颗珠子的纹路，随后珠子的表面便发出了淡蓝色的光。

他清了清喉咙，用着因为情动而沙哑的声音说着：“特查拉，我需要你。”

似是就连脑子都开始发烧，埃弗雷特有些任性地暂时不想去理会现在对方正在忙些什么，又会因为他的那句话而有着怎样的反应。现在他需要做的就只是等待，等待他的Alpha来到他的身边，用他结实健壮的身体给予他安慰。

发情中的Omega应该拥有任性的权利吧。埃弗雷特在闭上眼睛前有些迷糊地想着。

#

收到埃弗雷特没头没尾的那一句留言，特查拉在将手上的工作都转交给奥科耶和娜吉雅处理之后便立刻赶到了埃弗雷特的单人公寓。用着对方给他的钥匙将大门打开，特查拉一进门差点就要被满屋子的信息素味给呛到。

任何一个健全的Alpha都抗拒不了Omega发情期时的信息素，更何况信息素还来自于自己的爱人。被心形药草锐化过的嗅觉更是将属于埃弗雷特的味道放大了无数倍，特查拉几乎是踏入房间的那一刻就硬了。越靠近卧室玫瑰味便越浓厚，耳边原先若有似无的呻吟声也越发清晰，特查拉打开了卧室的房门便看到了埃弗雷特满脸潮红地躺在床上。

他将几乎要被汗液湿透的埃弗雷特扶起，粗砺的指腹抚过对方还在微微发烫的脸颊，他将遮住了埃弗雷特的容颜的发丝轻轻撩开，不怎么温柔地攫住了对方因为难受而呼呼地喘着气的双唇。埃弗雷特还没能将双眼睁开看清特查拉的模样便被吻得几乎又要晕过去。

特查拉将埃弗雷特一把抱起，让他坐在自己的大腿上，手掌扶着他的后脑勺，让保持着仰头姿势的埃弗雷特能够好受一些。手指紧紧攀上特查拉的肩，埃弗雷特半靠在男人的身上，任由对方在自己的口腔内肆虐汲取。直到埃弗雷特的唇被吻得红肿，特查拉才将他给放开。

埃弗雷特喘着气，他想他现在好受多了，被熟悉的Alpha信息素包围着让他觉得安心了不少。

“我现在好多了......”埃弗雷特半搂着特查拉的肩膀，小小声地说着。

特查拉温柔地在埃弗雷特的耳畔轻轻啄了一口，他牵起埃弗雷特的其中一只手，将其带向他的大腿处。埃弗雷特感觉到了从指间传来的濡湿感，他红着脸似乎是想立刻把手抽回，特查拉的力道却让他挣脱不开来。

亲吻能让他从心理层面好受些，对生理上却没多少帮助，从生殖腔深处淌出的液体渗透了他穿着的衣物，就连特查拉被他坐着的大腿都被弄湿了。埃弗雷特的耳朵发烫，他偏过头不敢去看特查拉被染上水渍的裤子。

“你确定吗？”特查拉的手搭在埃弗雷特的腰间，舌尖舔舐着埃弗雷特小巧的耳垂，他抿着唇将其含入，牙齿在上头轻轻地噬咬。他使力让埃弗雷特将双腿分得更开些，大腿擦过埃弗雷特敏感的腿间，随之更是恶意地往上顶了顶。埃弗雷特嘤泣着瘫倒在特查拉的身上，他能明晰地感觉到更多的液体正在从身后翕张的穴口流出，润滑湿润着他即将要接纳Alpha的甬道，为接下来的交合提前做好准备。

“唔，我......”埃弗雷特咬着下唇，水汽氤氲的双眸半张着，泪珠濡湿了他的睫毛。埃弗雷特张合着唇瓣，用着近乎无声的声音说了点什么，特查拉显然听清楚了每个字，却没什么表示，就像是什么也没听见一样。他只是用指腹摩挲着Omega腰间的肌肤，紧贴在对方身上的衬衫将细腰的线条明显地勾勒。

“说出来，吾爱，你想要什么？”特查拉低低地说着，流淌在Alpha血液里的占有欲让他不自觉地想看着眼前的Omega向他屈服。

“我，我想要你。”

“乖孩子。”特查拉在埃弗雷特的额头上落下一个吻。

#

维持着和刚才一样的姿势，埃弗雷特紧攥着特查拉上衣的手指颤抖得几乎就要沿着男人的肩膀线条滑下。他低下头避开了和特查拉的对视，呼吸不自然地急促，空气中弥漫着的信息素浓厚得像是要具有实体，琥珀、烟草与麝香融合的气味紧紧地将埃弗雷特包围。


End file.
